


A Brief Moment of Jealously

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: During a fan signing Daehyun gets jealous, leading up to Youngjae making sure that Daehyun knew that he loved him. In privacy of course.





	A Brief Moment of Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> I keep listening to That One by Henry and its beat makes me want to write sensual Daejae. This was originally a fic where Daehyun and Youngjae were going to argue for a bit before having angry sex but it evolved into sensual sexy time. 
> 
> For JD

  
Jung Daehyun did not get jealous, absolutely not. Why would he get jealous when he had everything he could ever want: good looks, a beautiful voice, and he was in the best boy group in his opinion. He also had an amazing (but hidden) relationship with his fellow band member Yoo Youngjae, in which they fit so well together. They connected on every level: emotional, spiritual, and physical. Especially emotional, when they spent long nights laying in the same bed and just simply talking to one another.

But as of right now, as he watched Youngjae smile extra sweetly to a fan, Daehyun swore he wasn't jealous. He trusted Youngjae so much that jealously wasn't an option but the fact the fan was pulling her shirt down as far as she could without getting thrown out, that was different. The thought that Youngjae used to like boobs made Daehyun's mouth sour. Daehyun didn't have a fan in front of him so he pretended to be on his phone while glancing over to where Youngjae was. He had to bite down a snarky comment as the girl held Youngjae's hand, pulling it so Youngjae would have his eyes on her cleavage as she played with it. It was a smooth move that would have had Junhong and Himchan looking but Daehyun knew Youngjae had standards. But it still didn't help that Youngjae kept smiling at her and talking.

Daehyun wanted that fan to disappear when she went to get up, showing off her very short skirt. He wanted to pull Youngjae into a searing kiss and show that girl who Youngjae belonged to. This irritation must have showed on his face for the rest of the fan meet since the fans were a bit quieter than normal as everything wrapped up. Nobody really said a word to him, even Youngjae who usually sat next to him and played with his hands, stayed away. Daehyun got into their car, sitting by his usually window seat as the rest of the members got in. He could feel Youngjae's eyes on him and he held out his hand out for Youngjae to hold, sending the message that Youngjae wasn't the reason why he was quiet.

Himchan snorted when he saw this and spoke loudly, a grin on his face. “Is little Daehyun huffy because that fan was trying to seduce his Youngjae?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow as Daehyun pursed his lips and ignored the laughter around him. Youngjae thought it was cute that Daehyun was trying to act like he wasn't jealous but Youngjae had been able to read the boy ever since they debuted. Youngjae squeezed Daehyun's hand, leaning over to put his head on Daehyun's shoulder. Their eyes met and Youngjae leaned up so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss that had the rest of the band averting their eyes.

The air turned calm and silent after that, broke every so often with small bits of small talk between Himchan and Yongguk. Daehyun could feel his heart (and stomach) settle down so he started humming softly with only Youngjae able to really hear. Youngjae smiled as he recognized the song as it was their song, the one that represented their relationship to the core. _All I want is you..._ They shared another kiss as the car pulled up to their dorm. Youngjae pulled Daehyun out of the car, wanting the be the first two into the dorm so he could get a quiet moment to talk to Daehyun.

Thankfully Himchan took Jongup and Junhong to go eat after talking to their manager while Yongguk decided to stay and write lyrics, not really feeling the urge to go out to the studio. So Youngjae was able to tug Daehyun into his room, sneaking a kiss before shoving the boy down onto the bed. He stifled a chuckle as Daehyun raised an eyebrow at being manhandled onto the bed. “What's up?”

Youngjae put his hands on his hips, getting straight to the point. “So were you jealous or not? You know I don't mind it when you get jealous. Remember the last time?” Youngjae watched as Daehyun's face turned red, the both of them thinking back to when Daehyun had gotten so jealous of a male fan and they had spent their entire free day in bed. So Youngjae really didn't mind when Daehyun ended up being deliciously rough in bed. “So?”

Daehyun shook his head, his hands on his knees. “I wasn't jealous, I was irritated because that fan was trying her hardest to show off her body and then I remembered that you used to like girls.” He watched as Youngjae sat down next to him, putting his hand on top of Daehyun's. “But I was not jealous.”

It was cute to watch Daehyun deny not being jealous and it made Youngjae feel loved and wanted that Daehyun acted that way for him. Placing his hand on Daehyun's chest, Youngjae leaned in to whisper in Daehyun's ear. “I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?” His fingers started climbing up Daehyun's chest, his eyes gazing into Daehyun's. “Someone that will watch over me, think about me, and even care for me. It just makes me want you so much. Can I have you?” He tapped Daehyun's lower lip, arching his body into Daehyun.

Daehyun kissed Youngjae's fingers, letting one dip into his mouth before taking Youngjae lips for his own. “Always.”

From there it was a dance they were familiar with. Daehyun pressed wet kisses down Youngjae's throat, wishing he could leave a mark for everyone to see. But the thought quickly left him as he nosed Youngjae's shirt to the side to nibble at his collarbone. Youngjae hummed, loving Daehyun's tongue against his skin. It was rough against his sensitive skin, which made him shiver with arousal. Not wanting to waste any time, Youngjae pushed Daehyun back so he could strip. Daehyun got the message and did the same, pulling Youngjae to the middle of the bed.

Youngjae found himself on top of Daehyun, straddling his hips as Daehyun's knees helped prop him up. He wasn't on top often, preferring for Daehyun to either be on top or end up being presses up against a wall. But it had its benefits, such as Daehyun just eating up the sight of his body. It was such a boost to his confidence. Daehyun knew the lube was under Youngjae pillow so he reached up and took it, passing it to Youngjae. “Want me to prep you or do you want to do it?”

Humming, Youngjae pondered the question. If he put on a show for Daehyun, Daehyun would probably jump him the moment three fingers fit in him. But if Daehyun prepared him, he would wait until Youngjae gave him the ok before jumping him. Plus Daehyun's fingers reached deep into him, more than he could do. “You please.”

Daehyun sucked in a deep breath, getting himself under control as he put enough lube on his fingers. Youngjae's legs spread wide enough for Daehyun to see his rosy entrance, just waiting to be filled. Daehyun's thumb came up, gently pressing against Youngjae's entrance. He rubbed circles before using both hands to open Youngjae up, wanting to stick his tongue inside. But he didn't say anything as Youngjae whimpered, just letting his middle finger plunge deep into Youngjae. Youngjae's legs quaked as Daehyun's finger curled pleasantly in him, forcing Youngjae to swallow his saliva before he drooled from the spike of pleasure.

Daehyun didn't waste any time and slipped another finger into Youngjae, knowing he could take it. Youngjae's hips jerked forward as Daehyun scissored him, a whine coming out of his mouth. “Dae...Please.” Youngjae pushed his hips down, meeting Daehyun's fingers as they rubbed that little bump inside him. “Fuck! More!” Youngjae held onto Daehyun's knees and tried riding Daehyun's fingers, enjoying Daehyun's cock rubbing up against his back.

It was quite the sight to watch Youngjae pleasure himself on Daehyun's fingers but he ached to be inside Youngjae. So his free hand held Youngjae's hips as he pulled his fingers free, causing Youngjae to huff, looking down at Daehyun. “You better get your dick in me quick or I'll find that dildo you bought me last Christmas and help myself.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes, moving Youngjae so his dick touched Youngjae's. “I'll give you what you want, just give me a moment. I don't want to take you dry since we have dance practice tomorrow. And you know you'll complain the entire way there.” That shut Youngjae up as Daehyun slathered on the lube and lined himself up with Youngjae's entrance. He went slow, savoring the way Youngjae's eyes closed and how hot he was inside. This is what Daehyun loved about making love with Youngjae; the way they fit like puzzle pieces. Daehyun loved being thick and long enough to be almost too much for Youngjae sometimes, just forcing every inch of himself inside to give as much pleasure as he could.

Something touched his face, making him open his eyes (not knowing when he had even closed them  
). Youngjae smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking. It was like they shared a mind and it gave Daehyun so much satisfaction. Youngjae moved his hand off Daehyun's face and leaned down for a kiss, hips slowly grinding against Daehyun. They weren't loud during sexy, only when they hadn't touched each other in months. Which is why the room was only filled with their pants and soft moans as Youngjae picked up the pace.

Daehyun reached every part of Youngjae that he could, touching and feeling everything. His fingers made invisible shapes against Youngjae's stomach as his fingers went up to thumb Youngjae's nipples, which made Youngjae impale himself harshly on Daehyun's cock. His nipples were sensitive, enough that Youngjae could come untouched if Daehyun solely played with his nipples. But not wanting their dance to end, Daehyun moved to Youngjae's armpits. It was weird but it was delightful to press his fingers just right and make Youngjae buck his hips. It was a trick that sometimes brought Youngjae to orgasm quickly and Daehyun groaned as Youngjae sobbed, his hips wildly moving.

Daehyun could feel himself getting closer but he wanted Youngjae to come first. Youngjae had to come first, his baby had to always go first. So he wrapped his arms around Youngjae, bringing him down for a kiss. Youngjae's legs shifted, knowing that Daehyun was about to take over for him. And he was right as Daehyun shoved his hips as hard and fast as he could, Youngjae gasping into Daehyun's ear.

The angle was just right as Daehyun hit his prostate over and over, the bed creaking from how hard Daehyun was thrusting into him. And the pool of heat grew in his stomach, his cock leaking all over Daehyun's pelvis. Youngjae bit down on Daehyun's ear as Daehyun smacked his ass hard, sending him right into his orgasm. His legs tightened up, his feet pointing up from the sudden spike of pain and pleasure. Daehyun cursed, his hips jerking a couple more times before emptying himself into Youngjae.

Youngjae let himself collapse on top of Daehyun, knowing he didn't mind the weight. Daehyun's hand rubbed his back as they shared a languid kiss. Daehyun brushed a stray hair away from Youngjae's face, capturing his lips again. He couldn't get enough of Youngjae. Pulling back to catch his breath, Youngjae laughed softly. “Keep kissing me and we might go for another round.” Daehyun shrugged one shoulder, pressing a kiss to Youngjae's shoulder. “I wouldn't mind that. I don't mind showing you how much I love you.”

Youngjae grinned, letting their noses touch. “I know. I love you too my jealous man.” Youngjae yelped as Daehyun narrowed his eyes in amusement, rolling them over. “Oh I'll show you jealously.” And he dipped down for a savage kiss. Youngjae closed his eyes, moaning as Daehyun's hands massaged his ass. Oh he definitely loved a jealous Daehyun.


End file.
